


Celebrity Encounter

by KittieValentine



Category: MGS - Fandom, Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: When a certain Major avoids the crowds, you inadvertantly let him have his way with you.





	

Celebrity Encounter

You are a Private working for a rather new private military; it was still a few weeks before you are due to be transferred abroad and so you are currently living in provided accommodation. You are busy gathering miscellaneous items from the shops, the mall is much busier than usual, even for a Saturday afternoon.

“What’s going on?” you ask one of the strangely many soldiers dotted about the main hall.

“Don’t you know anything?” the man replies; "Revolver Ocelot is coming today. Most renowned military leader next to Solid Snake and the father of ricochet! ”

“R-right.”

You’re not quite so starstruck as everybody else seems but you have to admit that you’ve often thought about what it would be like to spend half an hour with Revolver Ocelot. You think about his beautiful eyes and imagine running your fingers through his long silver hair. It would be cool to get a glimpse of him. Maybe you’ll even get lucky enough to be close enough to touch him!

Yeah, you admit it, you want him bad.

You whizz around the supermarket, performing your shop in record time, to return to the main area, but he still hasn’t made an appearance yet.

After twenty minutes being shoved and jostled by excited crowds, you decide that you’ve had enough of this. Maybe there'll be some highlights on television or the radio chatter, you think. Satisfied with your plan, you hail a cab and give the driver your address, but before you’ve got your belt on, the passenger door opens up again and a man jumps in.

“I’m sorry about this,” Revolver Ocelot says. He’s crouching as if to stay out of sight and gestures to the mall. “You’ve got to get me out of here!”

Oh my God. You can’t believe that Revolver Ocelot is in your taxi. He’s wearing a different uniform to what you've heard about. A deep beige button down shirt, trousers and his beloved red scarf. He looks incredibly handsome, even sitting at your feet like this. Especially at your feet like this!

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Y/N,” you say.

“Listen, Y/N" says Revolver. “Forgive me for the intrusion, but I want to get away from all of this, I don’t care where we go, as long as it’s away from here. Please?”

Outside, you see several large guys in military uniform, red berets identifying them as the Ocelot unit.

“I was going home,” you say.

“Great, let’s go!"

As you reach your place, Revolver leaves the driver a massive tip to assure his anonymity and then to your surprise he walks with you towards your door, helping you with your bags.

“You don’t have to do that!” you say.

“It’s the least I could do, Y/N" he says, his gorgeous eyes glinting in the sun. You let him into your house and he shuts the door behind you both. Now that Ocelot is inside your house, he’s taller than you thought he would be. Everything seems unreal in his presence, including you. You watch dumbstruck as he puts your shopping on the kitchen counter and helps unload stuff into the fridge.

“It’s good to do something normal,” he says. “Believe it or not, it's quite the burden knowing all of the corruption and information I do; sometimes I just want to sit down, have a coffee.”

“How do you like it?” you ask, imagining that he could have fresh grains imported from whichever country he chose whenever he wanted.

“As long as it’s hot and wet,” your guest says, “that’ll be just fine, Y/N.”

You feel yourself tingle and wonder if he could possibly be flirting with you. You sit him down on a stool in the kitchen while you wait for the coffee to percolate. He sits there confidently, a glowing presence, watching and seemingly enjoying not only your company but your every move. You spot him glancing at your waist as you stretch up to retrieve coffee mugs and then the way your breasts shake a little as you stir sugar into his.

He doesn’t say thank you when you hand him his coffee. He only smiles, which strikes you as being super intimate.

“I’m so tense,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. You have a moment of doubt, but then you decide to see if he’s flirting with you or not.

“I could help with that,” you say, standing behind him. You slide your hands over his shoulders and massage him gently.

“Oooh, that is good,” he says. “You think you could do that harder?”

You caress his shoulders and neck, squeezing his firm body and pressing your fingers through his crisp, shirt, your breath hot at the side of his neck.

“Mmm,” he says and eases towards you. The back of his head rests against your breasts and you wonder if he realises what he’s doing and what he’s doing to you. He says just what you are thinking:“This is crazy, but it’s so good.” After a minute, he adds: “You think you could do that under my shirt?”

“Why don’t you take it off?” you joke. “That would make things easier.”

To your surprise, he does. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders and drops it on the counter, revealing his beautiful, naked torso. A half-naked Revolver Ocelot is now sitting at your kitchen table, groaning as your move your hands all over him. An hour ago, you had been wondering if you might see him in the flesh, but now you’re feeling his flesh, as intimately as if you were lovers.

You get a bit carried away and end up with your fingers caressing his throat and moving up over his face, then his long, silver hair. It feels great under your fingers.

“That’s so good, Y/N,” he says, eyes closed.

Encouraged, you press your breasts against the back of his head and neck. In response, he swivels around and licks his lips.

“I know how to help you unwind,” you say. With his deep eyes fixed on yours, you remove your clothes. You undo your skirt and let it drop to the floor. When you step out of it, you are standing there in just your heels and panties. You’re gratified by the growing bulge in his trousers and the serious, absorbed look on his face.

He presses his face against your bare breasts.

“You smell good,” he says.

When the coffee-maker starts making noise, you jog over to turn it off. Before you can turn around, however, Revolver is behind you, feeling your ass and sliding his fingers over your pussy.

“Let me return the favor,” he says.

He spins you around and presses himself against you as he takes your breasts into his mouth. The words hot and wet come back to you, because that’s how his mouth feels against your cool skin and that’s how he makes you feel. Inside your panties, you are hot and wet and ready for him.

On his knees now, he kisses your belly and you suck in a breath, making sure you’re firm and flat for him.

“Relax, Y/N,” he says. “You be you and I’ll be me.”

He tugs at the elastic of your panties and you wiggle out of them. Without further ado, his tongue is up against your pussy lips. You can’t help pushing your pelvis against his face and he groans, tonguing you deeper.

“Is that good?” you say.

“You’re wonderful,” he says. You’re feeling unsteady, but he pins you against the sideboard and you’re not going anywhere until he’s had his fill. Your legs are trembling as he slides a couple of fingers into you. When he withdraws them halfway they are wet and sticky.

You wonder if any of your neighborrs saw Revolver coming in with you and if they believed their eyes. They’d never imagine that Revolver Ocelot was on his knees, sucking on your sopping wet pussy, but that’s exactly what’s going down here.

He keeps looking up at you with those gorgeous eyes to make sure that you are still with the program.

“Turn around,” he says.

You spin around for him and then bend over the counter as he kisses your back and eases his cock into your wet pussy. You push your ass out to meet his thrusts and he’s soon panting like a train. He exhibits great stamina and staying power though, because he doesn’t ease up on his pistoning action for a moment, giving you time to ease into the idea that Revolver Ocelot really is deep inside you.

Your breasts are squeezed against the counter until he lifts you up so that he can cup them. Surrounded by him like this, you suddenly climax hard.

“So, you liked that?” he says, still fucking you consistently.

“Lie on your back,” you manage to say when you get your breath back.

As you sit astride him on the sofa, you watch his face for hints of how much he likes what you are doing and you diligently ride him to orgasm. Your own body flourishes and you feel more alive than ever.

You feel his hot seed inside you as a massive increase in wetness and as you slow your strokes to a stop, his fluid is oozing out of you, back down his cock.

“Y/N thank you,” he whispers, throwing his hands around your waist and closing his eyes with a satisfied expression.

 

“I’m glad we had this time together,” says Revolver when you are both dressed.

He kisses you on the cheek before parting, which sends a shiver all the way down your body.

~

“Sorry I’m late, Y\N,” your colleague says on arrival an hour later. “I would have been here hours ago, but I heard that Revolver Ocelot would be around. I hung around, but he didn’t show up. I suppose he got delayed or something better came up.”

You feel a pleasant sensitivity between your legs where Revolver’s fingers and cock have been only an hour ago.

“Yeah,” you say. “I guess he had a better offer in the end.”


End file.
